


Outnumbered

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could you do one about telling Schneider that the baby you're expecting will be a little girl?'No that's so cute omfg.





	Outnumbered

“Feel this! They’re kicking!”

Your excited yelp has summoned your fiancé, who sinks into the seat next to you and places his hand on your stomach. He beams as he touches your stomach, and coos.“They are going to be a little feisty one. Like their mother,” he grins. “I have been thinking of names-”

“Okay, well, I have some news, before you do.” He raises an eyebrow. “So… you know how when you were recording last week I had my scan.” He nods slowly. “It’s good news, stop being an Eeyore.”

“…I was not aware I was,” he says, dryly, and you notice his hand has become a little more spread-out over your little bump. A little protective. You smile, and lean over, kissing his cheek. “Go on, tell me what our good news is.”

“Well, I found out the sex, and I wanted to save it until you were… calmer after filming,” you say, and he gasps, pushing himself up to glare at you with those electric eyes.

“I cannot believe you have withheld this information from me,” he says, extremely fast and stammering over a few of the more difficult ‘w’s. “I cannot believe you could be so sneaky as to not inform me the instant that you knew what our little one was going to be, you are the worst human in the world, engagement off-”

“Stop wording and let me tell you!” you grin, and he rolls his eyes, snuggling up to you. “So, we did the scan, baby is very healthy, about four and a half months, we reckon, and… you are going to have a _daughter_.”

He squeaks in joy, and you can’t help but grin as he claps his hands together in theatrical joy.

“Oh my god, okay, so I am excited as fuck, I- _sorry_ ,” he apologises to bump. “Oh, my god.” He puts his mouth to your stomach. “What kind of name do you want, hmm? Emily?”

“She’s not kicking. Maybe something else.” He rolls his eyes, and puts his hand on your stomach. “We have time.” You look at him. “I don’t want to tell anyone else. I don’t want a raft of pink shit to turn up-”

“Apologise for swearing to the bump,” he says, completely straight-faced, and you sigh.

“Sorry, bump. But yeah, I don’t want that. I want… varied stuff. I don’t _not_ want pink stuff! But… yeah.” Christoph nods, and strokes your stomach.

“How about - just parents?” he suggests, and you nod. “And then…” He shrugs. “I do not care. As long as she is healthy.” He kisses your stomach, and grins. “Both of my girls.” You grin, and kiss his cheek. “I am outnumbered.”


End file.
